Love Story
by DestinationX
Summary: Warning: This story is mainly made up of OCs but, some of the main characters make an appearance. This story is about two friends separating. They see each other a few years after that what happens? Rated T for mild language use. UxY MAYBE AxJ and OxSam.
1. The Beginning

Prologue (Normal POV)  
A little four year old boy steps into a classroom filled with other little kids and the sound of conversations, it is his first day of school, he has dark brown parted hair and eyes that changed to dark brown, light brown and baby blue depending on his mood, dark brown for serious, light brown for sad and blue is his natural eye color, he won't know that for a LONG time.

They had shine like the sun.

He is wearing a plain baby blue t-shirt, black cotton pants and black chucks.

What is his name? you ask, it's Konrad Gavin. He was slightly taller than your average 4 year old (110cm to be exact, yes I know, he's VERY tall for a 4 year old that is).

A girl gracefully steps into classroom, an angel in his eyes, she has long platinum blond hair (that is currently tied into a ponytail) and baby blue eyes.

She is wearing a hot pink t-shirt, black pants and blue Nike shoes. Her height is slightly under the average 4 year old girl (93 cm is her height).

(Kurt's POV)

February 1, 2003, Friday4

A blond haired girl just entered my eyesight.

WOW!

She is a mini goddess!

My head is drowsy just from the sight.

She is staring back at me, we look away from each other, my cheeks feel a little warm. I look back at her and see that her cheeks are as red as a tomato.

The teacher says, "Everyone get into a seat, please."

The girl and I sit next to each other, silence overcomes us.

"So... um, what's your name?" I start.

"Emily, Emily White... what's yours?" she replies.

"It's Konrad, Konrad Gavin but you can call me Kurt." I reply.

"Okay, Kurt." She says with a wink and a giggle, it takes me a little while to register what she just did and we both blush.

"Can I just call you Em or Ems?"I ask.

"Sure!" She replies with a smile.

"Okay first of all I want everyone to get to know each other. So, everyone can go outside and play." The teacher says.

Ems and I play together.

After some time passed, it was time to go home, my dad and her parents go to know each other.

What about my mom? I don't know her, my dad won't tell me a thing. So my dad and her parents planned to send us to the same elementary school, Arke Mar's Elementary.

Skip 2 Years (Kurt's Feelings, reminiscing on the years)

We got closer day by day and the feeling I had when I first saw her... was gone.

I now know her as my best friend, no more, no less.

She was great to know, we both found out throughout the years that we were almost exactly the same.

Our favorite sport Basketball although I also enjoy Tennis. Our favorite subject is Math, both very perky but I'm more of a 'bored face' person. Our favorite color is blue, our blood type is A and we both have naturally blue eyes.

But we do have our differences like... her favorite soft drink is Coke and mine is Lift, although, we don't really drink soft drinks. We both eat healthy things.

But that's not the point, what I'm trying to say here is that I'm no longer in love with her...

Normal POV (Regarding Kurt's feelings after two years)

Little did Kurt know that everything's going to change...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Yeah, I know. It's pretty short but, it will get longer. I'm not gonna bother asking people to review. I just need to let everything out... it's been tough for me.

_**Spoiler (not really): **_Ulrich and Yumi will be making an appearance in the 4th chapter so... stayed tuned to the chapters... or not...

**IT'S UP 2 U!!!**


	2. Finding Out

Kurt's POV  
June 15, 2005, Thursday

"So Ems, wanna have a sleepover at my house during the weekend? My dad says it's okay." I say while walking to home from school with Emily, she lives right next to me, coincidentally... bonus point!

"Sounds like fun! I'll ask my parents will let me." She replies brightly.

We arrive home.

"Bye Ems!" I say in a cheery voice.

She chuckles "Bye Kurt." I see her smile, a smile she only gives me... Sometimes I wonder if she still feels the same... I know I don't but I also know that deep in my heart, I will always love her... just not the way I used to...

I hear my dad yelling, "What do you mean I'm fired?! I'm your best lawyer!"

Fired? I guess he's talking on the phone, this can't be good. I move closer and eavesdrop, yes I know that eavesdropping is not a good thing but, I need to know.

"Manfred, I'm sorry but we're closing down, our firm's not doing well at the moment."

"You don't need to state the obvious," dad says harshly "look, I'm sorry but I need this job! There's no more jobs available that is near Kurt's school, I can't go back to Germany, I can't take him away from his best friend..."

"Sorry, Manfred..."

I back away, not wanting to hear anymore and run to my room as fast and quietly as I can and lay in my bed.

"Go back to Germany." The words rang into my ears over and over again.

My life is over! How am I going to tell Ems? I can't speak German that much. I can understand a little bit but, I can't speak it. The only thing I know about it is that the capital is Berlin!

Worry overcomes me as I go back outside only to see my dad worn out the couch.

"Kurt! You're home already," he says standing up and sounding surprised, "I didn't hear you!"

Anger replaced worry and I suddenly spat out, "Probably because you were too busy talking on the phone!"

He sighs and sits down with genuine sincerity in his eyes, yes I can see from here!

"You heard that?" he asks.

"Hai." I reply, yes I can speak Japanese and four other languages: English, French, Spanish and Tagalog. All because of the man standing in front of me.

"Sit down then, I need to talk to you." He says sincerely.

I sit down to the couch opposite to him without a word.

"Do we really have to go back to Germany?"

He sighs for the second time, "Unfortunately, yes, we do." a hint of sadness in his voice.

Tears threaten me to come out but I use my technique to stop them, the relax technique: I exhale deeply, yes I know it's simple.

"When are we leaving?" I say as calmly as I possibly can.

"Sunday, 5pm." He says now looking straight into my eyes.

"Okay, um... can Ems still...?" I trail off.

"Sure, but first, pack up your stuff." he says standing up. I stand up after him.

"Oh and Kurt, call her first." he says with a wink, expecting me to blush like every other time he said that.

But it's different know and I don't blush anymore.

I make my way to my room and plan to call her at 5. It's 3:30 now. I count to ten to keep myself from crying then I choose to go outside and play tennis with a ball and string, I use a Babolat pure drive racquet.

Out of the blue, I lift my black Slazenger shirt up until it's just above my stomach and I see... a six pack?! "Oyaji!" I shouted while running into the house...

Emily's POV

I think that smile just gave me away, after all Kurt is a body language reader, I guess he got it from his dad.

*sigh* I'm hopelessly in love with him... gosh! Stop it...

"It's your fault!" I hear my dad yell.

*sigh* another day, another fight, I just don't understand why they keep fighting.

"No it's your fault!" my mom counters.

*sigh* I make my way to my room until...

"That's it I can't take it anymore! Sign the divorce papers!" My dad yells.

My heart freezes... what did he just say? Divorce? I run into the kitchen as fast as my legs can take me.

"Hold on! Dad, did you just say divorce?!" I say.

He sighs, "Yes Emily, your mom and I want a divorce."

"WHAT? WHY?" I ask.

It's mom's turn to sigh, "Too many problems, we don't expect you to understand but, you and Sophie are going back to Australia. I can't handle you guys anymore."

"B-but... your a mom, dad can't take care of BOTH of us."

"I'm sorry, Ems but, we've already made the decision." My dad says sympathetically while pointing to the papers on the table, I make my way to the papers.

They're not lying, it's all written right there, tears fall out of my eyes, I wish Kurt was here... "Ems, um... I just lost my job and in order for me to get a new one, we have to... movetoAustralia." My dad says so fast that it takes me a while to comprehend it.

"MOVE TO AUSTRALIA?!" I yell at the top of my lungs, this time, tears burst.

"I'm sorry Ems..." my dad says sympathetically.

I run to my room, crying my heart out, what am I going to tell Kurt?

Pok! I hear a tennis ball getting hit, I run to my window and see Kurt hitting the ball gracefully, I love watching him play tennis, the way his hair moves with the wind, it's abnormal for a kid his age to play tennis at that level...

Suddenly, he stops and lifts his shirt, what is he doing? He looks and something he sees makes him jump.

"Oyaji!"He yells while running into his house... what happened?

"Ems, as a goodbye to Kurt, do want to have a sleepover at his house?" dad says from the locked door.

"Yes." I say normally with no more tears.

"Call him, you know his number." he says, I can hear a fading chuckle while I blush a hint of pink... time to call him...

Kurt's POV

"Oyaji! Oyaji! Look a six pack." I yell while in the house, I hear the sound of coughing.

"What?!" my dad says while running into the living room with disbelief on his face.

"Look!" I say while lifting my shirt up to above my stomach.

"Yup, those are real." dad says while gazing at my stomach, I lift my shirt down and the phone rings.

"I'll get it dad!" I say while running to the black phone.

"Hello, Gavin residence, Konrad Gavin speaking." I say casually.

"Kurt." The voice says, it makes me jump, it's Em.

"Ems? What did your parents say?" I say trying to hide the worry in my voice.

"They said yes, I'm going over now." she says in her normal voice.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. Bye."

"Bye."

I exhale and run for the door, I've never been this nervous in my life!

First of all, I find out I have a six pack, second of all, my best friend is coming over only to find out that I'll be moving and probably never see her again.

The 'telling her' part is unavoidable...

Ding! Dong! Oh no! She's here! What do I say? What do I say?

I open the door calmly even though my head says to open it and drag her into my room.

"Hey Ems! Come in." I say with a painted smile and fake happy voice. she looks like she had just been crying.

"Is something wrong, Ems?" I ask sympathetically.

"Yes... yes there is something wrong... can we talk in your room?" she replies with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes, of course." I say.

She walks in, I close the door and she starts to make her way into my room. I exhale, this is going to be a long day...

We walk into my room without a word and we sit closely next to each other on my plain, white bed.

"My parents..." she trails off.

"What about them?" I ask her with concern in my eyes.

"They... are getting divorced." she says trying to constipate the shakiness of her voice and her tears.

I pull her close, "Ems, I'm sorry." I say with genuine sympathy.

"It's okay, it's not your fault, I knew this was going to happen." She says, crying into my well-built chest, I slowly 'make' her lie down with me on my bed, she stays silently sobbing into my chest while I rub her back softly and slowly.

"That's not all..." she trails off again, the shakiness clear in her angelic voice, "Dad's taking Sophie and I back to Australia..." she says crying harder into my chest, my heart stops then and there, a wave of relief and depression comes over me.

I close my eyes and pull her closer, I exhale deeply, "Ems... My dad... he lost his job and... we're moving back to Germany." I say in a shaky voice.

She ALMOST stops crying, we lay there for a few minutes, tears are threatening to come out of my eyes, "K-Kurt," she says while ceasing all her crying, "let's make the most of it, let's enjoy our last moments together..." she says keeping herself close to me, "Anything for you... Ems."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_See, it's longer. This really doesn't like two kids in love does it? It sounds like two teens in love. Well, Emily is influenced by Kurt, a smart kid so, that's why...


	3. The Separation

Kurt's POV

June 17, 2005, Sunday

"_**Time to end this." I say to myself and fall off the bridge, I'm waiting for impact...**_

I open my eyes swiftly and pant heavily.

I can't sleep a wink, even if Ems is safely secured in my arms and soundly asleep, I can't. I can't stop thinking about what will happen to me, to us.

Will I ever see her again? Will I be able to handle everything? I sure hope I can.

I look at her, after 3 years my love for her subsided and now it's starting to regrow.

I don't know what to do, tell her to run away, with me? That's crazy, as if she would.

Even though the lights are off, I can still see her soft, sweet, and beautiful face in the dim light.

Gosh, it's so hard to face the truth, I'm in love with her again.

I brush the stray strand of hair on her face, I love doing that.

I'm going to spend the night watching her.

I bury my nose into her hair and smell it, the sweet, classic scent waft into my nose, it smells so good, my heart is starting to relax.

She tightens her grip around my waist, her eyes are closing down tightly, guess she's having a nightmare.

I rub her back tenderly with my left hand and she calms down again.

She lets go of my waist and snuggles into my chest, I wrap my right arm under her waist and hold her face with my left, I know I may be just 7 years old but my dad made me have the brain of a 12 year old.

I want to stay like this forever...

What time is it? I shift my body up and look at my digital alarm clock, 5:53. I really need some sleep, but I'm afraid if I do.

I don't have much time left with her.

I shift my body so that I'll be staring into her baby blue eyes when she wakes up but right now, I'm staring at her softly closed eyes.

She moves her hands and wrap them around my neck and smiles, she must be having a dream, I really love her smile.

I look at our position... awkward.

To make it not awkward, for me at least, I wrap my hands around her waist again, not too tight, not too soft.

I shift to see the time again, 6:09. Just at that moment, the sun came up and hit my transparent black curtains, from inside, of course. It struck Emily and made her face shine.

If I remember correctly, she usually wakes up at 6:30, it won't be long now.

6:30, she should be waking up soon... I got an idea! I'll be her alarm clock, I wrote a song called 'Second Try'. I try to crawl out of bed but she won't budge!

Slowly, ever so slowly, I tenderly move her hands off of my neck. Before I pick up my guitar, I kiss her forehead and start playing:

_I watch you cross me _

_you're still wearing my jacket  
_

_that's something that I can part with  
_

_but I need you so bad that it hurts_

_although that I know_

_that I'll see you I do_

_I'll make it easy for you_

_cause the first time I tried_

_I know I lost what I found  
_

_the next _

_time I try_

_I won't let this feeling go  
_

_if you let me make a second try_

_I know just what you're feeling_

_so let me show you just what I'm dealing_

_cause maybe I can be_

_what you told me I should be  
_

_if I get a second try_

_I know I took my time_

_and you didn't like that at all_

_now I need to plan this_

_the right way_

_I don't really know how  
_

_But I'll take it easy on you_

_cause the first time I tried_

_I know I lost what I found_

_the next_

_time I try  
_

_I won't let this feeling go_

_if you let me make a second try_

_I know just what you're feeling_

_so let me show you just what I'm dealing_

_cause maybe I can be_

_what you told me that I will be_

_if I get a second try_

If you told me to describe my voice, I'd say, "Jesse McCartney with a hint of Drew Seeley." With the 'r' on my songs, I say it the Australian way, like Jesse.

Gosh, she is a really heavy sleeper... oh wait her eyes are fluttering.

"Good morning princess." I say in a normal tone, she blushes a little, no matter how many times I've said this, she always blushes.

"That was beautiful, Kurt," she says happily, "so, what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Well... if you don't mind..." she trails off.

"What?" I ask softly, "If you could sing something else for me..." she turns beet red and looks away.

I chuckle, "Sure," I say, "this is called, 'The Tears On Your Face', I wrote it yesterday after getting bad news yesterday." I start singing:

_I can't believe I'm moving_

_far, far away from you_

_I can't believe I didn't_

_read the signals at all_

_if I only knew _

_I would've ran away with you_

_the day is ending fast_

_if I leave_

_I will turn away from myself_

Manny's (Kurt's dad) POV

*sigh* I hope they're dealing with this well... Wait, what's that? I hear music coming from Kurt's room. I quietly make my way up the stairs and put my ear to Kurt's white wooden door and hear him singing:

_and I know_

_you don't want that_

_but I will change_

_because you changed me in the first place_

_I know the tears on your face will_

_will become the rain_

_I won't be able to recognize_

_who I am today_

_because I left you_

_please come back_

_or else darkness will take over me and my heart_

_why doesn't life_

_show any mercy?_

_It's just unfair to me_

_I want to see you again_

_and I hope that fate will take_

_me back to you_

Kurt's POV

She leans her head onto my non strumming shoulder and closes her eyes,

_I know everything will change_

_but only one thing will remain_

_it's my thoughts of you_

_I know I'll leave_

_and turn away from myself_

_I know I will hide who I am_

_because of the tears on your face_

_and I know_

_you don't want that_

_the tears slowly turn into rain_

_I look outside my window_

_and see that it's rain_

_I run all the way back to you_

_because I know the rain's because of you_

_I'll always remember_

_to run back because_

_of the tears on your face  
_

Manny's POV

What a beautiful song.

I look into the secret window I built to monitor Kurt and I see Emily's head on Kurt's shoulder both of their eyes are closed...

It's such a shame to break that apart...

I've always wanted Kurt to fall in love and marry at 18, a rule built within the Gavins... he found someone but... damn you destiny...

Kurt's POV

Do I really have to leave? It's so unfair.

"Can we stay like this for a while?" she asks while keeping her eyes closed... why do I get the feeling that I'm being watched?

"Sure." I reply.

Manny's POV

I **REALLY** don't want to break _that_ apart, but I don't have a choice.

I want Kurt to get married only to her.

It feels like they belong together... I'm gonna have to keep contact with her dad...

*sigh* if only you were here, Angel, I'd know what to do and I wouldn't be stuck in this position.

But I can't change what happened, dying during childbirth is a natural thing, I'm just sorry I wasn't there... If I was there to tell you to do the c-section, you'd be here...

Kurt's POV

Why do I get the feeling that this isn't how it's going to end?

Something touches my chest.

I open my eyes and see that Ems has cuddled into the left side of me. I **really** don't want this to end...

She wakes up, "What time is it?"

"It's... 4:45... why?"

"Cause I'm leaving at six." she says while trying to stifle her tears.

"Oi, let it out. I'm leaving at six as well." she cries softly into my chest.

"Wanna watch Basketball on TV?" I ask, she nods slowly. I help her stand up...

Manny's POV

Uh oh... time to scram! I'm gonna play the Basketball game happening right now. It's LA Lakers vs Orlando Magic, it just started...

Kurt's POV

Huh, I see dad's watching the Lakers vs Magic game. I sit down while letting go of Ems' hand....

He goes away and grabs the suitcases and puts them into the car...

_Skip game_

"YES!!!" Em and I shout in unison after the Lakers win, 96-95.

DAMMIT!!! It's freakin' 5:35!!! Ems is freakin' going now!!!

Both her and I look at the clock...

She gives me a bone-crushing hug... "I have to go..." she says while crying hysterically into my chest.

"I know, Ems, I know... I have to go as well." I say while stroking her hair. "Emily!" I hear her dad yell...

_Skip car trip, currently at the airport..._

"Flight 454 to Germany and 456 to Australia is boarding!" I hear the speaker say.

"Well, Ems I guess this is it..." I say while looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes, it is..." she says with sadness in her eyes.

"So, as a goodbye, I want to give you this." I hand her an envelope.

"What's in it?" she asks.

"Surprise, open it on the plane." With that we separate...

"Bye, Ems..."

"Bye Kurt..."

Emily's POV

Alright, what's in here?

I open the manila envelope tenderly, a white curved shard with a white dot on the bottom half is on a black necklace, the string is long enough for me to put over my head, after all, a beautiful knot is the 'binder' of this necklace.

I can easily read the slanted, thin writing.

It's obviously Kurt's because for the high quality.

I read the letter to myself:

_Dear Ems,_

_To start this letter, I have to say that I ABSOLUTELY hate the fact that we have to split up, I hope you saw that today. _

_Thank you for everything, your kindness, your loyalty. Thank you for brightening up my dark days, for being there and most importantly for being my friend._

_It feels just like yesterday when we met, that was the happiest moment in my life; meeting you._

_I give you this white Yin Yang shard as a goodbye present. I have a black one so I can feel you with me._

_ Although I said goodbye, this doesn't necessarily mean goodbye._

_ I have a feeling that I will see you again. I hope so... _

_I hope you have a great time in Australia, even if it's without me, I wish you the best._

_Love from,_

_Kurt_

I put the letter back into the envelope and put the necklace around me.

I start crying slowly...

Normal POV

Little did Kurt know that he was right...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Alright, they're separated. Ulrich, Yumi and their kids are going to make an appearance soon. 'Second Try' and 'The Tears Upon Your Face', are really written by me so, if you try to look on the internet, you won' find these songs. 'Second Try' is based on Drew Seeley's song, '2nd Impression' and 'The Tears Upon Your Face' is based on Michael Buble's song, 'Lost'.


	4. Germany and Australia

Kurt's POV

June 17, 2005, Sunday

On the plane.

I grip the armrest as hard as I can, I have aerophobia (and claustrophobia as well).

I really don't like this... dad gently grips my shoulder.

"Kurt, are you okay?" he asks.

I shake my head. "It'll be completely fine. Just try to get some sleep. Here," he hands me a disk, "it's a hypnosis disk, listen to it and you'll be asleep in no time."

I listen to it and I fall asleep.

_Several hours later... _

June 18, 2005, Monday

I wake up, we're in Germany... why do I have the sudden urge to fly to Australia?

Dad and I get out of the plane and check into a nearby hotel.

I'm in an elevator because my dad told me to get the last suitcase, I'm with a man with brown hair, he is wearing an olive t-shirt, an army green cargo jacket over it with jeans and myrtle shoes.

Also there is a woman with black hair and all black clothing... strange, there is a little boy in her arms, about a year old, he's asleep and the other little boy about 5 is looking at me strangely... so is everyone else.

Why! Because I'm in the corner cuddling my self... usually when I'm in an elevator, Ems is with me... Ems... I need to forget you... but I can't and I don't want to... but I have to... I snuggle my head in between the small gap of my knees, the man with brown hair leans down and talks to me in German, I have no idea what he's saying.

"Sorry sir, I don't speak German..." I trail off. He smiles.

"Me neither, not fluent, that is," he says, "is there something wrong, kid?" he asks

"I'm claustrophobic..." I reply.

He looks shocked, "How do you know how to use that word? You look about only 9 years old," he says, that smile still on his face, "oh and if it helps, I used to have vertigo when I was a kid. I got over it, I don't know how, I guess it comes with age."

The elevator opens, I rush out, lean on the frame and see that the suitcase is MASSIVE! I think I may need some help with this... I turn around and see that the guy I talked to earlier is still there.

"Um... excuse me sir... can you please help me with this?" I ask him, he chuckles.

"Sure kid, what room?" he asks.

"Room 199." I reply.

"Oh, good right next to mine, mine is 200." he says with a smile.

"Yumi, just bring my lunch up to the room while I help this kid, okay." he says.

"Okay." the woman in black replies, I guess her name is Yumi, probably his wife.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Emily's POV

Oh great school the instant I land on this foreign place!

That doesn't help jet lag at all! I hope Kurt's not facing the same problem...

*sigh* do I really have to forget him? Right now, it's impossible with this necklace around me, I want to take it off to ease the pain, but at the same time I don't want to because I want to feel him here...

_**Back to Kurt...**_

Kurt's POV

The man and I finally get to the apartment.

"That's a pretty heavy bag, kid. What's in it?" he asks.

"I think my stuff is in it." I reply.

I knock on the door.

"By the way, kid, what's your name and you're pretty strong, how old are you?" he asks.

"My name is Kurt and I'm seven turning eight on October 22," I reply, "what about you?"

"Wow, you look about nine. I'm-" he gets cut off by the door opening.

"Kurt! Who's this man?" dad asks...

Manny's POV

Why does this man look like Kurt, only older, sure he's got dark brown eyes and Kurt's got naturally blue.

My eyes are blue but Angelika's were dark brown, could this man be Kurt's older brother, Ulrich?

"Hi, sir. I was just helping your son with this suitcase. Oh and by the way, I'm Ulrich."

We shakes hands.

"Nice to meet you, Ulrich. Now, I don't mean to be rude or anything but, how old are you?" I ask

"Me? I'm twenty-three sir." he says.

Twenty-three, eh? He almost matches my description, his name is Ulrich, he's 23, the age my first son should be now.

"Well, then Ulrich can you come in and have a coffee with me?" I ask.

"Um, sir, can you go to my apartment instead? My wife and kids are probably coming up right now and they expect me to be in the room." Ulrich asks politely.

Another attribute of the men Gavins, well-mannered, he should've had a kid at eighteen and married at the same age.

"Okay, Kurt, come with us., first put the suitcase in the apartment." I tell him.

Kurt walk into the apartment.

"That's a pretty tough kid you've got there. Oh by the way sir, I didn't catch your name." Ulrich says.

"It's Manfred but call me Manny for short."

_**In Ulrich's Room...**_

"So, sir what did you want to talk about?" Ulrich asks.

Kurt is just sitting on the couch watching an episode of 'How I Met Your Mother' in English with German subtitles.

"I just wanted to ask a few questions, first, how old were you when you had your first child and how old were you when you got married? I know it's a bit personal" I ask, sipping a little bit of my coffee, it's never bitter, another attribute in the Gavins, I see that he never drinks his coffee bitter as well.

Next, he should be an athlete of either: Tennis, Basketball, Soccer, Beach Volleyball or Martial Arts.

The attributes of the male Gavins are: smart (has at least one A in all subjects not all in one year though, but Kurt has an A in everything at all times), athletic, well-built (Kurt got that early), musically intelligent, married and has at least one kid at eighteen (a tradition that has only been broken once), tall, has brown hair, has either blue or brown and he has to be a gentleman.

Kurt has ALL the attributes, probably because I pushed him too much...

"No, not at all. I was eighteen when I had my first kid and got married." he takes a sip of his coffee, he's starting to look like he's my son... now, it's time to find out...

"What's your father's full name? I know, it's weird to ask." I ask.

"Abelard Durr Stern." He says without hesitation.

I knew it, my brother's new name, previously known as Abelard Durr Gavin, but he broke the family tradition by not having a kid at eighteen because his wife couldn't have any, so he changed his last name into into Stern, ashamed of his last name.

"Just as I thought... you're my long lost son..." he almost spit out his coffee...

"I'm your what?! A-and how?" he asks, clear surprise is on his face.

"You're my son and here's the story:

_**It was 23 years ago...**_

_I was eighteen and my wife just had a kid, we named him Ulrich. Later that night, I found a letter saying that my brother with his wife and changed his name. I found him in a different part of Germany a month later and found out that he changed his last name into Stern because he shamed the family's name, we gave Ulrich to him because my wife couldn't handle a child just yet..._

and that's the story." I lean back into my chair and sip my coffee, I hear the door open.

"Ulrich! Why is the kid here?" a woman's voice says.

I see a woman dressed in black walk into the kitchen, Kurt and the little kids watch the TV program, I know inappropriate but, making your kids happy is another attribute.

"Yumes, meet my biological father..." she immediately drops the lunch bag she's holding...

_**Back to Emily...**_

Emily's POV

The last song he sang rings in my head, I can't forget it no matter what I do... *sigh* I really need some sleep...

_**Back to Kurt...**_

Kurt's POV

Is Ulrich my brother?

I just heard him say, "Meet my dad..."

YAY! I have a brother!

"Kurt!" dad yells, I go into the room and sit down on the seat opposite to Yumi, if I remember correct.

"Yes?" I ask casually, making it sound like I didn't hear them.

"Ulrich's your brother, you're going to be staying with him for a while. I have to go." dad answers.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To talk to someone, I'll be gone for about two years..."

"TWO YEARS?" I ask surprised.

"Unfortunately, yes but when I get back, I'll have a surprise for you."

He leaves with a smile. "So, Kurt, you're stuck with me for two years. In about a month, we're going back to Paris, with dad's permission of course."

Why do I have a feeling that something interesting might happen without dad?

* * *

**_Author's Note: _** Yes, I know about time differences and jet lag but COME ON! THIS IS FREAKIN' FICTION! WHO CARES? I won't be posting on another chapter for a while because, I'm working on several stories and this is extremely hard!


	5. Eric Bay

Kurt's POV

June 21, Thursday, 2005

I just got Ulrich's lunch. It's been three days since dad left.

I am walking towards the hotel room, thinking about nothing but Em.

I bump into a boy while deep into my thoughts, he's smaller than me, he has a bruise on his cheek and his left eye is black.

"Hey... are you okay?" I ask him

"No... stay away from me!"

He starts running away... strange boy.

Because of instinct, I run after him.

Luckily, I'm a very fast runner... one of my father's doings.

I tackle him to the ground and land in the elevator... Oh crap...

"Hey! Get off of me!" he yells.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help." he stops squirming, I let him go and he sits in the corner. I stand up and push the button in the elevator to drop us off at the 4th floor, where Ulrich's room is.

I sit next to him.

"Why do you have a big bruise on your face?" he looks up at me.

"Because of my dad, he... he attacked me."

Child abuse...

"Come with me, I can help you."

"Really?"

Eric's POV

"Really." I can see the truth in his eyes.

"Okay." I go with him to somewhere, I hope I can escape my dad...

"By the way, what's you're name?"

"Eric. Eric Bay."

"I'm Konrad Gavin but you can call me Kurt for short."

I nod and he starts breathing heavily while sitting in the opposite corner of me corner, why is he doing that?

We step into an apartment. I see a man sitting on a table, doing some paperwork and drinking coffee. What a classic.

"Hey, Ulrich, I found this boy. He's a victim of child abuse. It's clear on his face." So, the man's name is Ulrich.

Kurt lays a bag on the table, probably their lunch.

Ulrich almost chokes on his coffee, there's a clear uncertainty and despair on his face.

"Child abuse? I know how that feels," Ulrich rolls up his sleeves to show uncountable scars.

He points to them, "my dad did that to me and that's not all. There are scars all over my chest and my other arm, I cover them unless I'm at home." There's a short pause.

"Your dad must've been harsh." I say.

"Not my real one." Ulrich says.

"Real one?" I ask.

"I met him three days ago, that's how long Kurt's been living with me." Ulrich explains.

"Ohh... What do I do about my father?" I ask.

"The way I see it, there's three options for you. Option one, go back to your dad and suffer more. Option two, stay with us and do nothing. Option three, send him to jail to make him pay." Ulrich states.

"What did you do?" I ask.

"I sent him to jail of course! He abused both me and my mother. Also, he was never my real father, his brother was. I can't forgive him for what he did." Ulrich says.

"I'll send him to jail then. After all, this has been going on since I could walk. He said that I'm the reason why mom died. I guess he just needed someone to blame." I explain.

"How did your mom die?" Kurt asks. Finally! He speaks.

"In a car accident. The doctor said she fell asleep on the wheel because of stress. That was after I learnt how to walk." I explain.

"We need to report him as soon as possible." Ulrich states.

Kurt's POV

And file a report we did...

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**Don't expect a new chapter soon... **WRITER'S BLOCK!!!**


	6. A Decision I Hope I Don't Regret

Chapter 6: Guilty

By DX

**Kurt's POV**

June 28, Thursday, 2005

Alright, the past week has been CRAZY.

First, I leave my best friend and it hurts so bad, I've been thinking about her... A LOT.

When I wake up in the morning... BOOM! She's in my head. Before I go to bed, she's the last thing I think about.

Dammit! I shouldn't have let myself fall for her...

I wonder if she feels the same way...

DAMMIT! KURT LET GO!

I liked where I stood, I never wanted it to be different then she just gets into my arms.

Usually, I wouldn't mind but, the fact that it could be the last we could ever see each other... it just made me want more, I don't know why but for some reason it did.

I moved just because I was forced to, damn you destiny.

Okay, breathe, you are still breathing after all.

Second, I find my long lost big brother and my dad leaves me with him for TWO YEARS!

You can't be serious! You can not be serious! I mean, I have nothing against Ulrich but, I barely know the guy.

Third, I find a boy who gets abused by his father and decides to send him to jail.

The trial's today!

I wonder how Em's doing...

During the trial...

**Emily's POV**

At home...

I guess the first week of school was fine.

I survived!

I made a lot of friends but... they're nothing compared to Kurt.

No offense to them.

I _**have **_to let go. It's the only way I can want to find new friends and the only way to... to love a different guy.

Kurt's everything I want but I have to detach myself from him, I don't want to but, if the chances of seeing him are slim then... I'll let go.

I'll tell my dad to hide everything that reminds me of Kurt, not throw them away but hide them instead.

That's a good plan.

**Kurt's POV**

Still the trial...

Gee, it's so boring sitting here but, I have to sit here for Eric.

"_What about Emily?" _my conscience says.

"_**Do you have to bring her up every single time I try to forget?" **_I think in my head.

"_You don't want to forget, that's why I still remind you."_

"_**Then how do I forget about wanting to remember her?"**_

"_You have to want to not remember, destroy her from your mind, replace her with something else somehow. Cut her away from your life. Focus on Eric, focus on **your life**_ _instead of hers. Stop worrying, she's doing fine."_

"_**That's the biggest challenge I've ever faced in my life."**_

"_I'm completely aware of that..."_

"The verdict has been decided," the judge announces, finished already? "we find the accuser, Amor Bay, guilty. Ulrich Gavin shall be the guardian of Eric Bay until he is adopted. That is all."

Outside the courtroom...

"So, you're living with us now! You're a free guy!" I exclaim.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Thank you." Eric replies.

As we walk to the black Ferrari (Ulrich's car, he is a retired soccer star after all), laughing and joking around, I realize something. I have to do what's best for me, not keep my loyalty nor my worries, it will be hard, but I'll make it...

At least, I hope so...

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry for making this chapter so short! I had writer's block, I still do now.


	7. An Early Future

Chapter 7: An Early Future

By DX

**Kurt's POV**

_Our last day in Germany... let me recap my relationships with everyone._

_I found out I had a long-lost biological brother named Ulrich, my relationship with him is brotherly, he taught me how to play soccer, and I developed great soccer skills._

_I met Ulrich's wife, Yumi, she's like a mother to me, first it was awkward, then we got along well afterwards. _

_Since Yumi is a martial arts teacher, I developed martial arts skills, especially in Pencak Silat, she is also a foreign languages teacher and she helped me keep up with my Japanese and French studies._

_She is also a performing arts teacher (believe it or not), I learned a thing or two about acting and I can dance now, I can dance various dances including the Waltz._

_I bumped into a boy named Eric Bay, apparently, he was child abuse and is now under Ulrich's care until he gets adopted._

_I developed a relationship with both of Ulrich's sons, Alex and Hachi, they're starting to grow... what more can I say?_

_My dad left me with Ulrich for two years, saying that he had unfinished business to do, probably concerning uncle Able(lard).  
_

Ulrich told me something a few days ago, Gavins have to be married at eighteen.

Why? I asked him that and he said, "Because dad said that one of our ancestors got mocked because he never married, by the time he did, he was thirty-eight and it was too late..."

Wow, avoiding shame in the family, that's unexpected.

So, what do I do today?

I really don't have an idea, maybe write another song?

Yeah, I really need to vent...

I go to my room, sit down on the plain, white bed and pick up my acoustic guitar.

Suddenly, my heart starts to ache.

I've done this before, I need _her _with me, I crave for her presence, her smile, her voice and her eyes.

I need to shake this out somehow.

I grab a 2b pencil, my songbook and start writing. I write lyrics for half an hour.

I start singing and playing:

_The month's over_

_you're fading_

_I wished it'd never end_

_your head's on my shoulder_

_as we sleep this day_

_so many memories you and I_

_makes it too hard to say goodbye_

_And it felt like forever_

_when you flew away from home_

_maybe I'll be fine by next year_

_but right now I feel alone_

_baby, 'cause I can't be with you_

_I can't hold you close_

_and it felt like forever_

_when you went_

_when you went_

_your scent on my blanket_

_it never seems to die_

_an empty heart now_

_right in me_

_it isn't filled of love_

_every second you're not here_

_reminds me how much I loved you_

_and it felt like forever _

_when you flew away from home_

_maybe I'll be fine by next year_

_but right now I feel alone_

_baby, 'cause I can't be with you_

_I can't hold you close_

_and it felt like forever_

_when you went_

_when you went forever_

_went forever_

_went forever _

_went forever_

_it felt like forever_

_it felt like forever_

_and I'll always feel the forever_

_when you went home_

_I don't know if I'll be fine next year_

_cause I feel so alone_

_baby, 'cause I'm not with you _

_I want to hold you close_

_'cause I felt the time_

_when you went_

_the time when you went_

_the time when you went_

_the time when you go_

Now that's what you call venting, I'll call this song, 'Feeling Forever'.

I bet half the hotel heard my guitar playing and singing, but I don't care, I just need some thinking time.

I look at my digital clock on top of my dresser, it's 6:59.

I need some rest...

I put my guitar on the stand, my songbook inside my dresser and go to sleep.

**Ulrich's POV**

I remove my pressed ear from Kurt's wooden door.

He is really talented.

He's an athlete, he can sing, play guitar, dad said he can also play piano, he's very smart, he can draw and he has a great personality.

Dad explained that he sings songs because of a girl, I bet he's everything she wants...

I think he needs to sing to get over this, he said that Kurt's really beaten up about it even though he doesn't look like it.

_The next morning..._

I'm sipping my cappuccino, reading the sports news as Kurt sits down to eat his amber toast, it's only him and I on the table because everyone else went out to buy some things.

"Ohayo, Ulrich." he says groggily, rubbing his eyes.

"Bonjour, Kurt." I reply.

We don't use a different language 24/7, only when we're alone.

Kurt likes to switch which language he uses to get used to it but English is his main. H

He knows Tagalog (Filipino language) through Eric, German and French from me and Japanese with little bit of French from Yumi.

"I want to talk to you." I say... oops, German.

"Hey, Japanese or French, remember?" he says in German, of course.

"Ah, gomenasai." I reply.

"What did you want to talk about?" he says in perfect French, he's really good for a seven year old, amazing!

"I heard you last night." I reply in French, I can't speak that much Japanese! (I'll be speaking French from now on, Kurt will be rotating on every sentence)

"Half the hotel did, so?" (Japanese) he replies bluntly and bored, he's been getting more and more blunt ever since Eric came, I wonder why...

"Why do you have to be so blunt? Stop being so rude!" I yell.

"Okay, geez, sorry!" (French) he says out of the bored tone.

I can feel him getting softer.

"Anyway, dad told me about a girl-" I start, he starts to mumble something, I can barely make it out.

'Emily.' I think that's what he said.

"Did he tell you her name?" he interrupts.

"No, what was her name?" I ask, it's probably-

"Emily." he replies. Yeah, that. Wait is he... is his eyes starting to well up?

"Dad told me that you two were very close and maybe even in love-"

"I am, at least." he states. He is _**really**_ open about this.

"Were you? That's cute... *chuckles and clears throat* he also told me that you wrote songs to help talk about your problems and I think he's right. So, do want to be a singer? You've got a great voice and I'd hate to see that wasted." I state.

"Okay, sure. I'd love to have my future early." he says with a smile.

**Kurt's POV**

"FANTASTIC! I'm gonna talk to my manager when we're in Paris." he yells excitedly while jumping out of the poor, wooden chair.

I feel so sorry for that chair...

* * *

Translation:

Ohayo - Good morning

Bonjour - Good morning

Gomenasai - I'm sorry

Gomen - Sorry

If you're wondering why this chapter took so long, it's because I tried to translate Japanese and French but it was too hard.

This chapter is dedicated to cantXloseXheart for giving the first review and advice.

Arigatou!

BTW, 'Feeling Forever' is based on Jesse McCartney's 'Feels Like Sunday'.


End file.
